The King and the Court Lady
by Krishnaaaa
Summary: You're a king and I'm just a court lady but we made love in the public garden anyways.


**Author's Note:** Hi, guys! I was so inactive in here, that I even forgot that I have an account in here. I'm sorry for not continuing The Star Legion. I'm depressed, sad, blue, hurt and raw, and I can't really focus on writing long chapters. Instead, I'm going to focus in writing one shots, then I'm going to rewrite The Star Legion after I get better.

I love you all!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail. (And it's gonna end soon, I'm crying.)

 **AU:** You're a king and I'm just a court lady but we made love in the gardens anyway.

* * *

"What are you thinking about, Lucy?" The young king asked, pulling the naked girl deeper into his embrace.

The mixed scent of sweat and sex lingered in the air, reminding the girl, Lucy, that she just made love to a man. Not just an ordinary man, but a king. A man of high nobility, grace and perfection.

The girl can't help but blushed as the events that transpired earlier all came back to her. How the young king worshipped her all night as if she's to vanish by dawn, how he whispered sweet nothings to her ear, and how he promised and assured the maiden that his heart belongs only to her, never to be taken away, even by death itself.

"Luce, did I hurt you?" The young king now whispered, concern laced in his voice as his lover kept quiet and still in his arms. Saying that he was worried is an understatement as his heart thumped louder against his chest as he await for a single word, or even a nod of acknowledgement from the girl, but nothing.

What ifs filled the majesty's head as he recalled the night before, the night they made love under the stars. What if she didn't like it? What if she regrets it? Or what if... what if after what happened, she doesn't want him anymore?

But all these thoughts were sent flying out of the window as he heard her speak in return, words that made him wonder whether his lover trusts him, or whether she's not listening to his confessions as he worshipped her earlier.

"What will happen to us now, Natsu? We both know that this love, or affair – for formal matters, is forbidden. It just can't be. You're a king, a man from the royal family, and I'm just... I'm just me. I'm just a court lady. And I became a court lady because of my wits, not even a single drop of blue blood running in my veins. Besides, you're already betrothed to Lady Lisanna of the Strauss family. How can I compete with that?" Lucy sighed, finally letting out all of her worries to her man.

"Luce, I-"

"Listen to me, Natsu." The blonde spoke first, purposedly shutting up Natsu. He sighed, running his hand to her golden locks in frustration, and amusement, as he watched Lucy rambled about their relationship being forbidden and unethical.

"Lady Lucy Heartfilia, a scholar residing in the court of Acalypha, whether you like it or not, the future king of Fiore, namely Natsu Dragneel, loves you. And if that's not enough to shut you up, should I show you again how much I love you?" Natsu said, making the blonde blushed and sputter, hiding her reddish face in the crook of his neck as he laughed.

"Luce, were you not listening to what I said earlier?" He asked, amusement clear in his eyes as he watched his maiden blushed deeper, uttering a protest that didn't go unheard by his ears.

"H-how can I listen to the things you say when all you did was to make me scream out your name." Lucy whispered.

"And you did well on screaming out my name. I think the whole court knows that the prim and proper lady Lucy likes to be rammed against the wall of their beloved, public garden, don't you think?" Natsu teased, earning a gasped from Lucy as he caress her inner thigh, with his hand nearing her nether region as seconds passed by.

"S-stop it." Lucy bit her lower lip as she felt his hand hovering just above her core, enough to make her shiver and awaken a familiar sensation in her, but not enough to make her forget about her worries.

"Tell me what you want, Princess. Tell me." Natsu whispered salaciously against her ear, making her whimper as he massaged her nub with his thumb. Unconsciously, she bucked her hips towards Natsu's hand, seeking release as she speak.

"I-i want you to stay, Natsu. I-i want to be with you, forever." She panted out, making the young king stop his ministrations as his gaze softened at Lucy.

"Let me tell you again everything I said earlier, okay?"

The blonde nodded, leaning more to his touch.

"My father asked me if I already have a lady in mind to wed, and I said yes. I think that was when we first met, when you attacked me with your journal as you thought I was a peeve." Natsu laughed as he recalled how they exactly met, in the same garden they are now laying down.

"I'll admit it, you made me a peeve that day. You were so beautiful, so serene writing in your journal that I just had to made my entourage stop just to look at you. And I knew that exact moment our eyes met, that it's you. It's gotta be you."

"I told my father that I want to wed a normal court lady, and you know what he said? He said that I found the right girl, the perfect one. I asked him if it was okay, and he just laughed, saying that it's okay if you agree. And I knew I had to do everything just to make you mine."

"Wait, wait, Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you said everything you just said earlier? I mean, I'm not that high in the clouds to miss something that... long." Lucy said, eyeing Natsu as he smiled sheepishly at her.

"Of course I can't narrate all those while eating you out, can I?" He grinned, earning a smack in the chest from the flustered blonde.

"Just get to the point already!" Lucy pouted.

"All I'm saying is you're the one I love. I love you, and you're coming home with me to Magnolia."

"W-what? M-magnolia?"

"Yep! Where our castle lies. Are you going with me? Or do I have to tie you up and kidnap you?"

Lucy can't believe her ears. Natsu just asked her to come home with him to his home. To Magnolia. With him, in the castle. Tears streamed down her face as her man's words made her heart swell with happiness.

"Oh, Natsu. Of course I'll go with you!" Lucy cried as she tackled Natsu, the said man chuckling into her hair.

"I love you, Lucy. I really do."

"And I love you too. I love you so much, Natsu."

Later that day, the court of Acalypha bursts in gossips and rumours about a court lady and his lover making love deep in the gardens. No one really witnessed what happened, but people say that the lady's passionate throes can be heard all over the garden and into the court yard.

Lady Lucy smiled secretly, listening to the rumours circulating around her as she sat, patiently waiting for her lover to come pick her up before someone notices the love bites adorning her skin, realizing that she was the said court lady in the rumours.

She can't tarnish her name before leaving the courtyard, can she?


End file.
